


Когда воскреснет солнце

by LiravegA



Category: Bandom, Black Veil Brides, Legion of the Black (Music Video), Wretched and Divine: The Story of the Wild Ones - Black Veil Brides (Album)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Post-Apocalypse, Romance, Slash, Supernatural Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 18:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14314140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiravegA/pseuds/LiravegA
Summary: «…Я останусь с Энди до конца. В бою от меня все равно нет особого толку. Но если мы потерпим поражение - а так и будет - и эти твари ворвутся сюда… Я сам убью Энди. Они его не получат. Собственной рукой я перережу его горло, одним движением навсегда оборву его дыхание. А потом, если судьба подарит мне еще пару секунд, я убью себя. Этот нож, с которого будет стекать его кровь, я направлю в собственное сердце. И хотя бы так, хотя бы в смерти, я смогу соединиться с ним, остаться с ним навсегда…»





	Когда воскреснет солнце

**Author's Note:**

> First Published: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5067687

Была уже глубокая ночь, когда я вошел в то небольшое помещение полуразрушенного храма, где сейчас лежал Энди. Здесь тоже не хватало части стены и крыши, и казалось, что зажженные огни из последних сил отбиваются от черных теней, засылаемых сюда непроглядной мглой, со всех сторон обступившей наш маленький повстанческий лагерь.

Неподалеку от Энди сидел один из его ближайших друзей и сподвижников, Джейк, и я старался избегать попадания отблесков огня на мое лицо, чтобы скрыть свои покрасневшие от слез глаза. Впрочем, сегодняшней ночью слезы разъедали веки всем нам.

Я сказал Джейку, что он может идти отдохнуть, и что я останусь до утра с нашим лидером. Я старался говорить сдержанно и твердо, но мой голос дрожал из-за опасения, что мне не позволят остаться наедине с человеком, которого я страстно любил всем сердцем, хотя никому, и особенно ему, не открывал своих чувств. Но Джейк не стал спорить, лишь, уже уходя, он на мгновение помедлил и сказал:

— Мы пытались сменить повязку. Кровь не останавливается. Ты ведь сообщишь, когда… — он осекся. — Сообщишь, если что-нибудь изменится?

Я только молча кивнул. Я знал, он хотел сказать: «Когда все будет кончено». Все понимали, что ждать остается недолго, что скоро смерть заберет нашего юного пророка, и это единственное изменение, которое может произойти. Но никто не произносил этого вслух, словно все еще надеялись на какое-то чудо. Или просто слишком боялись угрожавшей теперь всем нам участи.

Я видел, как в сегодняшнем сражении Энди получил этот роковой удар. Видел, как он, еще пытаясь удержаться на ногах, сделал пару шагов, но потом упал на эту пересохшую проклятую землю. С того момента он не приходил в сознание. Тогда, в едином порыве гнева, нам удалось отбить атаку F.E.A.R. и принести Энди обратно в наш лагерь. Сейчас же страх и отчаяние завладевали нашими душами. F.E.A.R. знают, что ненавистный им их злейший враг теперь смертельно ранен. И они непременно атакуют нас завтра своими главными силами.

Но не это было самым страшным. Мы уже много раз не только отражали их атаки, но и сами нападали на них. Но Энди был не только нашим предводителем — он был душой нашего сопротивления. Не просто так все называли его Пророком. Эти бесконечные трансмиссии F.E.A.R., главным, парализующим нашу волю, смыслом которых было то, что мы все уже мертвы, что мы ничего не можем изменить, что из этого мира, который принадлежит им, нет выхода, и нам остается только смириться и подчиниться, — эти трансмиссии отравляли наше сознание, делая его похожим на бредовые сновидения больного. Но голос Энди прогонял прочь этот лихорадочный бред, простыми словами он разрушал их лживые хитроумные измышления. Он говорил, что если бы мы были уже мертвы, то они бы так яростно не стремились нас убивать; если бы из этого мира не было выхода, то они не стремились бы так упорно убедить нас в обратном, а просто позволили бы нам постепенно передОхнуть от голода в этих развалинах; что самой своей остервенелой ненавистью к нам они доказывают то, что мы сильны и представляем для них смертельную угрозу.

Мы не помнили, ни кем мы были прежде, ни как и когда мы оказались в этом одряхлевшем, почти мертвом мире. Существование другой жизни, другого мира доказывалось лишь единичными осколками воспоминаний, у каждого своими, которые никак не хотели складываться во что-то общее и осмысленное.

У меня самого были только отдельные странные картинки: словно я окружен большой толпой людей, или это толпа людей стояла передо мной, очень много людей, гораздо больше, чем нас было здесь, и какие-то разноцветные лучи концентрированного света вокруг меня, и огненные вспышки… Казалось бы, такие картинки должны пугать. Но у меня в сознании с ними связывалось ощущение полного, беспримесного счастья, а еще ощущение мощной, живой энергии. Я не знал, что это означает.

Еще мы помнили свои имена. Или нам только казалось, что мы их помним. Все же остальное было словно стерто. И было легко поверить нашептываниям F.E.A.R., что ни другой жизни, ни выхода нет, что мы ничего не помним о себе, потому что мы абсолютное ничто — жалкие рабы, и должны смириться с этим и склониться перед своими повелителями. Энди же говорил, что существование другого мира доказывается хотя бы тем, что все мы знаем такие слова, как «деревья» и «цветы», все знаем, что они означают, хотя никаких деревьев и цветов не было в этой проклятой пустыне. Еще он говорил, что раз мы не помним, кем мы были раньше, то теперь мы можем быть теми, кем сами захотим, теми, кем мы на самом деле являемся в своей душе.

Энди тоже не помнил, кем он был в другом мире. Он это утверждал. Но это было единственным из сказанного им, чему я позволял себе не верить. Со мной все было понятно. Я был уверен, что и раньше, как и здесь, я не представлял из себя ничего особенного, потому ничего о себе и не помнил. Но Энди… Казалось, у него есть ответы на все вопросы. Разве это могло быть лишь результатом простой веры в себя, в свои силы? Он должен был знать и помнить больше, чем говорил. Мне всегда очень хотелось его об этом спросить. Но я так и не отважился…

Я подошел и сел подле него, взглянул в его лицо. Оно по-прежнему было самым прекрасным на свете. Но какие же чудовищные изменения! Все черты заострились — предвестие скорой и неотвратимой смерти. Губы пересохли и обесцветились, кожа побледнела как мел. Я прикоснулся к его щеке и ощутил влажность холодного пота. Его грудь все еще поднималась, но каждый вздох сопровождался вонзающимся в мой слух, словно игла, хрипом. Казалось, что кровь стоит у него прямо в горле. Меня уже не удивляло, что мне было позволено остаться с ним одному. Когда он был полон сил, энергии, его всегда окружала толпа. Но находиться с ним сейчас, видеть и слышать это умирание — это было непереносимо.

Да, к Энди за помощью, за поддержкой, за надеждой обращались все. Все его любили, но все хотели зарядиться от него его энергией и уверенностью. Все словно забывали, что перед ними не всесильное божество, а такой же живой человек. Все воспринимали как должное, что в битвах он всегда идет впереди, ведя остальных за собой. Хотя F.E.A.R. прекрасно знали, кто их главный враг, и он всегда был их главной мишенью. Да, Энди всегда удавалось вернуть надежду каждому, кто ее утрачивал. Эти его смеющиеся голубые глаза, эта его зачаровывающая и заставляющая сердце колотиться быстрее улыбка, эта его манера говорить о нашей борьбе так, словно речь шла об увлекательной игре, а не о том, что нас беспощадно истребляют. Да, он прогонял отчаяние прочь. Но он хорошо умел скрывать другое выражение своих глаз — горькое, усталое. Этот его взгляд не видел никто, кроме меня, того, кто ни на миг не мог отвести от него собственного взгляда. В такие моменты мне хотелось подойти к нему и крепко обнять, поцеловать, сказать, что я люблю его, люблю как человека, а не как божество, пророка или кого еще там… Но я так и не осмелился этого сделать. Что ж, все остальные сегодня тоже убедились, что его кровь такая же красная.

Я перевел взгляд на старую тряпку, служившую ему одеялом. Там, где она касалась груди Энди, уже начали проступать темно-красные пятна. Я отодвинул тряпку в сторону. Кровь пропитала уже всю повязку и продолжала сочиться, капая на деревянные доски, выполнявшие роль постели. Проклятье! У нас не было ничего лучше, мы ничего не могли для него сделать! Даже остановить кровь!

Мой взгляд упал на одну из татуировок Энди — сочетание неких букв и крылья по сторонам. Это была еще одна наша неразрешимая загадка. У меня была точно такая же татуировка. Еще такие были у пары ребят из ближайших друзей и помощников Энди. У многих девушек в нашем лагере были те же буквы, только вписанные в необычные ажурные звезды. Или просто звезды, без букв. Мы не могли объяснить ни их смысл, ни происхождение. Кто-то даже говорил, что это какие-то метки, вроде клейма, оставленные F.E.A.R. Но Энди отвергал это предположение. Эти рисунки на теле не были более свежими, чем все остальные татуировки, которых и у меня, и у Энди, и у многих других людей было достаточно. И мы все, у кого были эти как-то связанные между собой знаки, чувствовали между собой особое родство. Звезды мы сделали символом нашей маленькой армии.

Я всегда считал, что именно благодаря этой татуировке, ее загадке, Энди и общался со мной гораздо больше, чем я того заслуживал. Да, я был одним из его близких друзей, и он всегда был мне рад. Но во мне не было ничего особенно, я не мог сделать ничего значительного. У меня не было никаких особенных способностей, вроде умения вызывать огонь или сокрушать препятствия, какие обнаруживались у некоторых. Энди говорил, что он в меня верит, что с таким моим стремлением я обязательно открою в себе особую силу и обязательно совершу нечто очень важное, что у него самого тоже нет никаких сверхспособностей. Но меня это мало успокаивало. Я хотел особых сил не ради тщеславия, а чтобы быть достойным его. Тогда, может быть, я решился бы открыть ему свои чувства. А сейчас я даже не мог облегчить его страдания, даже защитить от холода этой ночи.

Жуткая ночь. Они все были ужасны. Мы все ощущали, что в этом беспросветном мраке таится нечто еще более страшное, чем даже сами F.E.A.R. Чувствовали, что из темноты на нас глядят сущности, настолько зловещие, что перед ними сама смерть представлялась более желанной участью. Поразительно, но Энди мог справиться и с этим. Он говорил, что того, чего боимся мы, боятся и F.E.A.R., потому почти никогда и не отваживаются выползать из своего склепа по ночам, благодаря чему ночью мы могли не опасаться их нападений. Говорил, что если они сами чего-то так боятся в этом мире, то это значит, что даже этот убогий мир им не принадлежит, что они уязвимы перед ним, а значит — уязвимы и перед нами, что нам надо сейчас просто разгромить их логово и освободить томящихся там людей, а уже потом искать новые ответы на новые вопросы. Благодаря Энди, даже эти ночи, леденящие душу холодом запредельного ужаса, казались нам нашими союзниками. Сколько же в нем было силы!

Я вновь взглянул на окровавленную повязку. Кого-нибудь другого такая рана давно бы уже убила, а Энди все еще продолжал держаться.

У меня вдруг возникла мысль, а что будет, если он сможет продержаться до утра? То, что надежды на спасение нет, было ясно. Но что будет, если он еще будет жив, когда завтра F.E.A.R. уничтожат нас? Для них не было никого опаснее, чем он. И ему не будет пощады. Когда некому будет его защитить, они выместят на нем всю свою нечеловеческую ненависть, используя самые жуткие находки своего извращенного безжалостного сознания…

Я коснулся рукой рукоятки ножа, висевшего у меня на поясе. Я знал, что его лезвие наточено очень остро. И я понял, что знаю, что я должен делать…

Я останусь с Энди до конца. В бою от меня все равно нет особого толку. Но если мы потерпим поражение — а так и будет — и эти твари ворвутся сюда… Я сам убью Энди. Они его не получат. Собственной рукой я перережу его горло, я сам одним движением навсегда оборву его дыхание. А потом, если я успею, если судьба подарит мне еще пару секунд, я убью себя. Этот нож, с лезвия которого будет стекать его кровь, я направлю в собственное сердце. И хотя бы так, хотя бы в смерти, я смогу соединиться с ним, остаться вместе с ним навсегда.

Отчаяние сжало мое сердце. Это было невыносимо. Наблюдать за последними муками умирания того, кто был смыслом моей жизни. Возможно, убить того, кого я любил больше, чем собственную жизнь. Что за пытка! Если бы не сознание, что я должен остаться с ним и, может быть, убийством защитить от лап F.E.A.R., я бы оборвал свои мучения и заколол бы себя прямо сейчас. Но я не имел права оставлять его одного.

Но разве в этом был смысл всей моей любви? Разве чувство горело в моей груди только ради этого последнего страшного долга? Из моих глаз хлынули слезы. Я хотел посвятить ему всю свою жизнь, которая не была мне нужна без него. Хотел быть с ним, защищать его, делать счастливым, обнимать его… А теперь…

Я склонился к его лицу и прильнул своими губами к его губам. Не отдавая себе отчета в своих действиях, я поцеловал его. Его, лежащего без сознания. О, не о таком нашем первом поцелуе я мечтал. Но перейдя эту черту, я уже не мог себя остановить. Я продолжал поцелуй, на который Энди не мог мне ответить. Я пытался говорить себе, что я должен немедленно остановиться, что то, что я делаю, низменно и безгранично подло, что Энди не позволял мне этого, а я лишь предательски пользуюсь его беспомощностью.

Но все эти мысли разбивались о внезапно возникшее у меня ощущение, что я могу, что мне можно его целовать. Не потому, что мне этого хотелось, а нас никто не видел и не мог меня остановить. Нет. Но потому, что вдруг я почувствовал, что узнаю вкус этих губ, что я уже целовал эти губы раньше. Не такими, какими они были сейчас — пересохшими и обметанными в горячке предсмертной лихорадки. Но такими, какими я видел их всегда — ярко алыми, тронутыми этой его улыбкой, самой чарующей на свете. И хотя раньше, в течение всей моей жизни с легионом, я никогда не осмеливался даже прикоснуться к его руке, сейчас мое тело говорило мне, что оно помнит эти губы и помнит, что когда-то они отвечали моим губам не менее страстным поцелуем.

Что за дьявольское наваждение?! Словно призванное стократно усилить мои муки, и без того непереносимые. «Я люблю тебя, Энди! Я люблю тебя!», — проговорил я вслух, захлебываясь слезами и вновь приникая к его губам. Наконец-то я признался ему в своих чувствах — теперь, когда он уже не может меня услышать. Какая-то адская комедия, сатанинский фарс! Зачем все это? Мои признания, поцелуи, мое намерение не покидать его до самой смерти… Ведь для меня единственно важным было одно — чтобы он остался жив. А именно спасти его жизнь я не мог. Его рана продолжала кровоточить. И его тяжелое дыхание и слабое, неровное биение его сердца говорили мне, что конец уже близок. Я яростно ненавидел себя за свою никчемность и бесполезность.

Но я продолжал его целовать. Я погладил его по бледной, обескровленной щеке, осторожно убрав с лица пряди черных волос. Моя рука спустилась на его шею, потом на плечо, перешла на все еще дышавшую грудь. Гладя его, моя рука продолжала медленно двигаться к ране, забиравшей его жизнь… Если бы я только мог спасти его! Если бы только нашелся способ! Я буду готов заплатить любую цену. Если бы я мог отдать ему свою жизнь, перелить ее в его тело всю, без остатка, то я ни секунды не стану колебаться…

Вдруг… я почувствовал что-то странное. Словно моя рука, ласкавшая Энди, была охвачена жаром пламени. Я разомкнул наш поцелуй и перевел свой взгляд на руку и его рану. И я не поверил своим глазам… Кисть моей руки была окружена ярким бело-золотистым свечением. Словно раскаленные змейки-лучи сбегали от моей груди вниз, концентрировались в руке и через мои пальцы уходили в тело Энди сквозь окровавленную ткань повязки.

Неужели моя молитва была услышана? Другой рукой я выхватил свой нож и, быстро разрезав бинты, сорвал повязку. Я увидел кровоточащую и огромную, шириной в несколько ребер, глубокую рваную рану в области немного ниже сердца. На мгновение я зажмурил глаза, представив и ощутив ту боль, которую должен был испытать Энди, получив тот страшный удар. Но я тут же заставил себя снова посмотреть на происходящее. Свет продолжал литься сквозь мои пальцы, и я видел, что края раны медленно затягиваются, кровотечение останавливается. Я понял, что, не знаю как, но мне действительно было дана возможность перелить свою жизнь в него.

После того, как повязка была сорвана, я уже не шевелился. Я боялся. Я не знал, что происходит и каким образом, я этим не управлял, и только продолжал про себя молиться, чтобы этот поток света не останавливался. Только не теперь, когда появилась надежда на его спасение. Я смотрел в одну точку, туда, где светящийся поток энергии соединял нас, и не видел больше ничего вокруг. Я стал чувствовать головокружение и легкую тошноту, как от большой потери крови. Только бы моих сил хватило, чтобы завершить начатое, думал я. В глазах начинало темнеть, я старался успеть отдать как можно больше, зная, что скоро я отключусь, и со мной будет покончено…

Вдруг меня схватили за запястье. Это были пальцы Энди. А следом я словно где-то вдалеке услышал его голос:

— Остановись. Уже достаточно.

— Нет. Не мешай мне. Дай мне закончить, — не переводя взгляда, машинально ответил я.

— Остановись. Ты это еще не контролируешь. Ты можешь погибнуть.

— Это не важно.

Энди с усилием оторвал от себя мою руку.

— Нет! — вырвался у меня отчаянный возглас, когда я увидел, что поток света останавливается и гаснет.

— Эшли, Эшли, посмотри на меня, посмотри…

Я подчинился. Его самые прекрасные на свете, голубые глаза смотрели на меня совершенно ясным взглядом. Его губы, уже не обметанные, снова алели на его лице. Мне даже показалось, что я вижу румянец на его щеках.

— Эшли, все хорошо. Ты уже спас меня. Я бы даже сказал, — воскресил.

— Твоя рана еще не до конца затянулась, — отозвался я. У меня по щекам бесшумно одна за другой катились слезы. Я и понимал, и все никак не мог поверить и осознать, что смерть уже не заберет Энди, что мы оба живы, что никому из нас не нужно умирать этой ночью.

— Теперь все само сможет пройти, — сказал Энди. Он улыбнулся. — Я же говорил тебе, что ты зря так рано отчаиваешься, что если ты чувствуешь в себе силу, то у тебя обязательно проявятся особые способности. И вот — я был прав. И какие способности — ты можешь исцелять людей. Может быть, ты научишься передавать энергию, не рискуя собственной жизнью.

Меня все еще мутило, я ощущал слабость, и я плохо соображал, что я говорю:

— Может быть, я могу или хочу исцелять только тебя, — сказал я и, поняв смысл своих слов только после того, как они прозвучали, почувствовал, что весь краснею от смущения.

Энди посмотрел на меня пристально и серьезно.

— Я знаю, что ты целовал меня, — сказал он.

Теперь я, должно быть, побледнел. Я замер от страха, уличенный в моем преступлении, и не мог вымолвить ни слова. Что он теперь скажет? Прогонит меня?

— Поцелуй меня снова, — тихо произнес Энди.

Я не мог этому поверить и потому не пошевелился. Энди медленно, превозмогая боль, приподнялся на локте и, обвив мою шею рукой, повлек меня к себе. Но я не намеревался сопротивляться. Наши губы соединились. Теперь это снова были его свежие, горячие губы, такие, какими, как мне казалось, я их помнил. Наверное, то ощущение было просто предчувствием близкого счастья. Энди целовал меня страстно и увлеченно, и я отвечал ему, зарываясь рукой в его волосы, гладя его плечи.

— Это правда? — прошептал Энди. — То, что ты сказал, когда я умирал.

— Ты слышал?

— Да.

— Да. Я люблю тебя, Энди. Люблю с того мгновения, как впервые увидел тебя.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, Эшли. С того же самого мгновения.

— Нет! Это не может быть правдой. Это ты просто сейчас так говоришь.

— Это правда. Разве ты не помнишь, разве ты не замечал, что я всегда стремился больше разговаривать с тобой, старался быть ближе с тобой?

— Почему же ты тогда ничего мне не сказал, если знал, что я люблю тебя?! — воскликнул я с упреком.

— Я не знал! Я замечал твои взгляды на меня. Но… многие здесь на меня смотрят похожим образом, потому что я… хм… пророк, лидер, даю надежду и все такое. Я не мог поверить, что кто-то может полюбить меня просто так. Я боялся обмануться…

Я был потрясен. Я столько раз в своих мыслях упрекал всех вокруг, за то, что они вечно ждут от него ответов на все вопросы, поддержки, готовых и верных планов действий, забывая о том, что он тоже просто человек. И вот оказалось, что я сам забыл об этом. Забыл, что, как человек, он тоже может не знать чувства других людей, может чего-то опасаться, сомневаться в себе… Из-за моей глупости мы потеряли столько времени. Еще немного, и я бы утратил его навсегда, так и не сказав ему главного и не услышав его слов. Я был готов снова разрыдаться.

— Но теперь это все уже не важно, — проговорил Энди. — Иди ко мне.

Он потянул меня за руку, и я забрался к нему на эту постель, еще недавно бывшую для него смертным одром. Его бедра между моих ног. Придерживая за плечи, я помог ему сесть. И мы заключили друг друга в объятья и слились в еще более страстном поцелуе. Я уже не чувствовал ни малейшей слабости, но голова у меня снова кружилась, теперь — от переполнявшего меня счастья. Мы праздновали нашу жизнь и нашу любовь. Это опьяняло. Я чувствовал его горячие прикосновения под своей одеждой. Мне хотелось вобрать его всего полностью в себя или без остатка раствориться в нем. Кроме нас не существовало другой вселенной.

Вдруг Энди болезненно вскрикнул. Еще незажившая рана дала о себе знать: либо я ее задел, либо он сделал неудачное движение. Это вернуло меня к реальности. Я немного отстранился от него.

— Ерунда. Не обращай внимания, — сказал Энди, пытаясь снова меня поцеловать.

— Нет, Энди. Я уже ненавижу себя за то, что собираюсь сказать, но… Мы должны сейчас остановиться. Тебе нужен отдых. Ты ведь был смертельно ранен. Ты забыл?

— Да, как-то уже забыл, — засмеялся Энди. — Но, наверное, ты прав.

Обнимая левой рукой за шею, я осторожно помог ему лечь. Не убирая руки, я склонялся над ним. Энди погладил меня по щеке.

— Да, мне нужен отдых, я очень устал, — сказал он. — А завтра нам наверняка предстоит большое сражение, возможно, — решающее.

Неприятный холодок пробежал у меня по коже. Я вспомнил, чем закончилось сегодняшнее сражение. Я отвел глаза в сторону. Но сделал это напрасно. Мой взгляд потонул в непроглядной тьме, со всех сторон обступавшей полуразрушенные стены нашего лагеря. Мы словно находились на крошечном островке жизни в безграничной мертвой пустыне непроглядно мрака, в котором скрывалась опасность и неразрешимые вопросы. На что мы все могли надеяться? И мы с Энди обрели друг друга только на короткий миг, чтобы потом утратить навсегда.

— Не бойся, — сказал Энди, словно читая мои мысли. — Ночь темнее всего перед рассветом. А когда воскреснет солнце, мы выиграем нашу битву. У нас с тобой впереди еще много времени. Я не собираюсь умирать.

— Ты же всегда говорил, что не боишься умереть.

— Да, не боюсь. Но — честное слово! — я не собираюсь умирать теперь, когда самое лучшее в моей жизни только начинается. К тому же, — Энди снова заговорил в том знакомом тоне, словно речь шла об увлекательной и забавной игре, — завтра у нас будет большое преимущество. Эти твари в балахонах никак не ожидают увидеть меня. Благодаря тебе, завтра мы им устроим весьма неприятный сюрприз. И мы победим.

В глазах Энди вспыхивали веселые искорки. Его настроение передалось и мне. Теперь все снова было возможным, победа была реальной и близкой. Он снова вернул мне надежду, как возвращал и дарил ее всем вокруг. Я был готов бесконечно смотреть в эти смеющиеся истинно божественным смехом ясно-голубые глаза. Но Энди уже начинало клонить в сон.

— А можно завтра я буду идти рядом с тобой? — спросил я, вспоминая о своей прежней незначительной роли, которую, как я теперь понимал, я сам себе назначил, считая себя неспособным на что-то большее.

— Разумеется. Я всегда хотел, чтобы ты был рядом со мной. Ты мне очень нужен. А еще теперь, с твоими новыми силами… Я всегда знал, что ты еще будешь играть очень важную роль в нашей борьбе и в моей жизни. Не каждому выпадает родиться суперменом, но каждый может стать бэтменом.

— Что? Кем стать?

— Хм… Странно. Я сам не знаю, что я сейчас сказал. Наверное, это что-то из того, другого мира.

Меня вдруг снова пронизало чувство, — похожее на то, что я испытал, когда в первый раз поцеловал Энди, — что я не только уже слышал эту загадочную фразу раньше, но что говорил мне ее именно он, и это было не здесь, не в этом одряхлевшем, почти мертвом мире. И мне казалось, что я понимаю, чувствую ее смысл. Я посмотрел на ту свою татуировку, которая была такой же, как у Энди, потом посмотрел на него. Он уже закрыл глаза и засыпал. Но я не мог не задать ему еще вопроса.

— Энди, я давно очень хочу тебя спросить. Можно?

— Ммм…

— Ты на самом деле не помнишь, кем ты был в том, другом мире?

— Да.

— А ты помнишь хоть что-нибудь? Какие-нибудь моменты, образы?

— Я помню отдельные картинки. Словно я стою на каком-то возвышении, а передо мной много людей… Очень много, гораздо больше, чем нас здесь… И какие-то лучи света, огненные вспышки… Я не знаю, что это означает… Толпы людей… Я перед ними…

Я почувствовал, что Энди уснул. Его голова, покоившаяся на моей руке, слегка склонилась в мою сторону, на губах была заметна легкая улыбка. Стараясь не шевелить рукой, я аккуратно лег рядом с ним, положив свою голову ему на плечо. Я чувствовал его теплое дыхание на своем лице, уже совершенно тихое, без хрипов. Я слышал размеренное, спокойное биение его сердца, и мою душу переполняло безграничное счастье.

И только сейчас у меня промелькнула мысль, что я должен дать знать остальным, что то чудо, на которое мы надеялись, но не верили в его возможность, — произошло, что наш лидер снова с нами, что надежда вернулась к нам. Ведь они все еще терзаются муками страха и отчаяния. И следовало бы поскорее избавить их от этих мук… Нет. Подождут. Я не сделаю ни одного движения, которое могло бы его разбудить. И потом, испытывая радость, они снова все окружат его со всех сторон. А Энди, за все то, что он уже для нас сделал и еще сделает, заслуживает, по крайней мере, пару часов спокойного сна.

Самому мне спать не хотелось. Наоборот, меня переполняла энергия. Я поднес к глазам свою правую руку. Интересно, получится ли у меня снова? Через некоторое время я заметил, что кончики моих пальцев начинают светиться. Получилось. Я крепко обнял Энди, стараясь положить ладонь поближе к его ране.

Нет, я тоже не собираюсь умирать, но еще до наступления утра я смогу полностью тебя исцелить. А когда солнце воскреснет, нам предстоит новый бой. И ты, как всегда, будешь идти впереди, ведя за собой свою армию. А я буду идти рядом с тобой. И мы непременно одержим победу. Ведь мне же еще нужно узнать, почему у нас с тобой одинаковые татуировки, почему у нас одинаковые воспоминания из другого мира, и почему мне был знаком вкус твоих губ, хотя сегодня ночью мы с тобой впервые поцеловались. У нас впереди достаточно времени. Ведь ты же сказал, что мы победим. И я тебе верю. Я всегда буду верить тебе, мой пророк, мой лидер, моя любовь, мой Энди…


End file.
